


Meet you again

by Ginomica1790



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790
Summary: 4V4无耻拉郎，应该不会坑的（举手）↓人设一定要先看哈。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人设：  
> Armitage Hux 34 （Star Wars）  
>  长子，早年由于私生子身份不被家族承认，母亲死后被接回抚养，与其他兄弟同父异母。虽然与父亲一直有隔阂，但因能力出众，在父亲去世后接任家族产业，现与Kylo Ren被困于政治联姻。（后文的Hux都是他）  
> Ash Hux 28 （Black Mirror）  
>  次子，无心参与家族产业，在哥哥被接回后大松一口气。做了设计师，但是比较懒散，偶尔会去哥哥那里借钱或者蹭饭。日常沉迷电子产品和社交网络，比较宅。  
> Clan Hux 24 （Dredd）  
>  幼时曾因家族派系斗争被绑架，眼睛因此受伤，有PTSD。严格的父亲嫌其软弱不加关心，是大哥最宠的兄弟。现在住在总裁Armitage Hux的个人公寓中，黑客，搞点电子机械产品，不爱出门。  
> Tim Hux 21 （About Time）  
>  幼子，因为三哥的事情不喜欢商业和黑帮，选择了律师职业。现在还在读书和实习，住学校宿舍，Nerdy。  
> （所以知道Brendol Hux为什么要接Armitage回来了吧。）
> 
> Kylo Ren 29 （Star Wars）  
>  长子，早年因为与父母和舅舅的矛盾导致与家族决裂，更名改姓，投身母亲政治活动中主要反对的垄断公司FO集团，也因其敏感身份和商业才能被Snoke重用，现在为了挽回商业背后的黑帮利益，需要与死对头Hux联姻。  
> Paterson Solo 28（Paterson）  
> 次子，个性较闷。文学专业，在母亲的政治团体中做一点文职工作。在几个策划工作中认识了Ash Hux。现在互有好感。  
> Clyde Solo 26 （Logan Lucky）  
>  19岁参军，在战争中失去左臂，现在名义上在爸爸的旧友楚巴卡叔叔的酒吧里打工。但是因为缺钱（和比较崇拜哥哥），背着妈妈和Kylo私下有联系，甚至偶尔充当哥哥的替身或者保镖，性格沉闷。在一次充当哥哥替身的任务中，误把替Hux买烟的Clan当成了Hux，后对Clan的事情比较上心。  
> Adam Solo 22 （Girls）  
>  幼子，听妈妈的话在读法律专业。在家里对父母和舅舅撒娇放赖会来事儿，但其实在学校是夜店之王，喝酒泡吧磕叶子，喜欢摇滚乐。与Tim Hux是同级生。

“H…Hux？” Clan端着茶具小心翼翼地挤进哥哥的书房，“我给你泡了茶。”  
Hux捏捏鼻梁，舒展开眉头浅浅地笑了一下，“进来吧。” Clan泡的茶总是刚刚好，他改进的保温器能将饮品控制在某一严格温度。  
“中午Ash和Tim会把妈妈送的订婚礼物拿过来。”  
“Mary送了礼物？是什么？”  
“嗯” Clan扯着自己的衣角，“我不知道。”  
“好吧，我中午不在，别留那两个混小子打游戏。” Hux放下茶杯，起身拿起外套。  
“周六也要加班吗？”Clan坐在椅子上，目光追随着哥哥。  
“不，今天Snoke和Kylo叫我去看看婚礼场地。”

 

老头低调的劳斯莱斯幻影没有开去任何婚礼场地，他们现在在市政厅大门外。Hux觉得紧张到有点反胃，但还是故作镇定地开了口，“Mr. Snoke? ”  
“哦，孩子们，婚礼这种事我一个老头子的审美已经跟不上时代了。” Snoke在阴影中干笑两声，“过两天我不在城里，仪式什么的都随你们吧。”

老混蛋。Hux本以为以Snoke的排场，他在意的是盛大的仪式，让黑白两道都知道FO地位的稳固才是目的。可是现在的架势明显是要先看到他们领证。该死，不知道Brendol死前和老头说了什么，Snoke这么做完全是不信任他。  
虽然他本来就不值得被信任，Hux假意笑笑，偷偷瞄了一眼Ren。黑发的男人面无表情地坐在他身边，朝Snoke充满敬意地点了点头。真不知道谁才是FO的狗，Hux开车门的手攥得发白。

不用排队，没有仪式，材料也是事先准备好的，简单地盖过章后，一纸证明让Hux原有的计划变得复杂了许多。从侧门出来，Snoke的保镖只开来了Kylo的车。不知道来人是不是心腹，Hux保持着微笑坐进车里才垮下脸来。

“这是你的意思？”不是，不可能，Hux想自己可能是气昏了头。他把手里的文件袋摔在后车座上。Ren斜睨他一眼没说话，继续开着车。

Ren回来之后话很少，一直像一只不出声但致命的饿虎跟随Snoke左右，管理背后的灰色地带。Hux的脑子飞速地转着，Ben Solo，他们中学时代就认识。命运仿佛开玩笑似的，离开了母亲Hux以为再也不会见到任何与这趟浑水无关的人，他会接替那个抛弃他的人，他会成为Mr. Hux。没有人敢称呼他Armitage。  
可是Ben回来了，那段当时为了回来而狠心抛弃的青涩恋情，而且他也会对每个叫他Ben的人暴怒。这他妈是什么鬼玩笑？

Hux没那么自恋，那个大男孩变成现在这副死神的样子绝不是因为自己的离开。他查了，查了四年，什么也没有。和FO的其他普通职员一样，Kylo Ren对他来说，也完全是一个一米九的大谜团。不一样的是，这个恶魔现在是他的丈夫了。但是一个亲手拔掉父亲氧气管的人又有什么资格叫别人恶魔？  
即使这样还是晚了一步，老混蛋虽然百般不情愿地让Hux继承了产业，但还是留了后手，现在看来董事层也完全不信任他。他需要Ren才能保住自己的位置，Ren也需要他来证明自己的忠心。当然，现在最要紧的，不能让Organa成功竞选市长……

车停的时候Hux才反应过来自己失神思考了多久，窗外的风景他完全不熟悉。“这是哪儿？”虽然从没来过，他已经猜到这诡异的风格十有八九是Ren的私人住宅。“我们不需要住一起。”

“需要，你明天会收拾好东西搬过来。”

“Careful，Ren。” Hux今天受到了足够多的冒犯。

“用你那精明的脑袋多想一下，为了你自己好。” Ren把车钥匙拔下来摔给他就下车离开了。

这他妈是什么态度？！  
这他妈是哪儿？！  
这混蛋的车在哪里调座位？！  
Fuck！

 

这三个小混蛋为什么还在打游戏？！

Ren的住处几乎和他在城市的两头，Hux跟着导航兜兜转转快到天黑才到家。米粒从Clan改良过的扫地机器人上跳下来蹭着他的腿。Tim最先发现Hux回来了——而且表情比以往更狰狞。他拍了拍Ash的胳膊，直到对方不耐烦地摘下耳机。Clan躲避着Hux的目光低头扯衣角。

“那个……有点晚了，我们不放心Clan一个人在家。” Ash指了指厨房，“妈妈让我们带来了你的订婚礼物，一整套餐具！”

Hux的白眼都快翻到天花板，早该知道Clan收拾不住两个混小子，还有餐具是什么意思？算了，他太累了，脱掉皮鞋，松开领带，发现三个弟弟还抱着电脑坐在沙发上齐齐看着他。

“哈……” Hux叹口气，“Tim，不，你不可能住在这里，除非你整个暑假都跟着我们的顾问律师实习，这也是你妈妈的意思。 Ash，你最好别开口问我借钱。Clan，你的眼睛看电脑太久了，去把这些乱七八糟的设备都收起来。”Hux再次捏了捏鼻梁。

总是这样，Hux一眼就能看穿他们所有人的心思。Ash合起电脑吐了吐舌头，他本来躲懒推掉了几个约稿打算专心帮Paterson做这次的设计的，看来只好这个月多来蹭几次饭了。

“这不公平，你楼上明明还有几间空房。”  
“实习，否则免谈。” 虽然自己搬走以后肯定是会让Tim住在这里，但是商人还是不自觉暴露了讨价还价的本能。  
“好吧，但是你得借我几套像样的西装！”  
看起来弟弟遗传的也不错，早点把他弄去公司也不至于让自己将来孤立无援。“成交。明天就搬过来。”

“What？” Ash这下也想搬过来了，他的loft房租也太贵了。

Hux实在不想继续这些谈话，让他听起来像是个老妈子。他撑在楼梯扶手上，宣布话题的结束：“我明天会搬去Kylo Ren的住处，不，我也不想的，Clan，别着急，一会到我房间里来细说。Tim明天必须搬过来，今天晚上你们不走的话就睡沙发明天帮我搬东西。End of the day. Everybody stop talking.”

“那我现在回去收拾东西，明天可以拿到西装吗！”  
“tuh—tuh—tuh，stop talking!”  
Clan羞涩地打了个招呼就跟在Hux身后跑上楼去了。

“你什么时候开始对西装感兴趣了？” Ash觉得奇怪。  
“什么？啊。没有。” Tim拉上书包拉链紧张地站起来，“实习总要用到西装的吧。”他才不会说是他的PUA*要求他找几套好衣服。虽然Adam没明说，但基本就是在做他的PUA吧，约到Rachel的事要全靠他了。

*PUA Pick up artist 搭讪艺术家，把妹达人


	2. Chapter 2

Ash其实早就醒了，但是缩在被子里不敢动。可能是太久没释放，昨天晚上他第一次几乎秒射，只好不停地跟Paterson道歉，后来……还不错……总之是不想先起来。他悄悄摸过床头的手机，发了好几条“screaming internally”之类的meme给Clan。什么情绪跟Clan说总是种解脱，虽然不能提供什么建议，但他是个完美的倾听者。

“你醒了吗，早安。”Pat越过他去拿床头的手表，6：15，一个吻落在Ash的额角。他早在听到动静之后把手机藏在了枕头下面，现在哼哼着装作要睡懒觉。天知道一起起床洗漱要说什么！太尴尬了！在Paterson轻手轻脚地拿上衣服走出卧室的时候，Ash把头整个埋在了枕头里。

现在是情侣吗？昨天晚上算不算表白？少得可怜的恋爱经历让Ash完全不知道怎么办才好，无视了手机的低电量警告，他打开小号开始提问求助，然后边胡思乱想边翻着各种社交平台。虽然没有过几个床伴，但是，Paterson——Pat，Pat，Pat……怎么会有这么合拍的人！简直让他觉得找到了世界上另一个自己——他们都不喜欢聚会，不喜欢人多的地方，不喜欢城市，昨天晚上的约会也一切都那么自然。Ash已经在幻想和Pat一起在宅在家里度过整个冬天了，如果Hux不肯借米莉给他，他们也要养一只一样的橘猫，一起坐在暖烘烘的壁炉前面打游戏……

很快就有人回复了——看你怎么想，老兄，如果觉得不错，就当作是情侣的状态吧，他也没反对的话……LOL

嗯！

Ash洗漱结束的时候，Pat已经做好了早餐，正站在桌边倒牛奶。Ash兴奋地跑过去给了他一个大拥抱，自然就变成了拥吻，哈，还有牛奶的味道。  
笑脸型的煎蛋，还有培根和麦片——很久没认真地吃早餐，Ash掏出手机拍下来，加个滤镜然后把手机举在空中给Paterson看——“我男朋友做的！”。  
仔细地盯着对方的表情，Pat低下头闷闷地笑，他才终于放下心来。两个人在桌子下赤着脚互相纠缠，Ash笑得煎蛋都吃不进去，最后又拉着Paterson自拍了一张牛奶胡子发了FB才算完。配文——“啊啊啊啊我是世界上最开心的人！”

 

直到他看到书架上的照片。  
那是Leia Organa……抱着他？？

“Pat？”  
“Yes，hon.” 他们很快就腻得十分自然。

“这是谁？”  
“呃……我妈妈。”

！  
Ash挣脱怀抱，提前结束了对Paterson公寓的观光。“Leia Organa是你妈妈？议员Organa女士？？”

“嗯……是的，亲爱的，这次让你帮忙处理的宣传视频里全是她。”  
该死，我还没开始做——Ash恨死了自己的拖延症。

“出什么问题了吗？”

“Ash H.——Ash Hux！我哥哥要是知道我和Organa的儿子约会会杀了我！”

愣了两秒，Ash突然想起了什么，飞奔去餐厅拿他桌子上的手机。“Shit！” 自动关机。

“啊啊啊我得删掉刚刚的动态！能借下你的手机吗？”

“我没有手机。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你在开玩笑。”

“我真的没有，留给你的是座机电话。”Pat指了一下沙发边的座机。  
Ash认真地盯了Paterson好几秒才确定对方真的不是在撒谎或者开玩笑。  
O！My！Freaking！God！谁？谁在纽约会没有手机？！“不是……那怎么工作？怎，怎么可能？”好吧，他们可能没有那么像。  
“办公室和家里都有座机。”  
“……”  
“Pat，我得走了。回去给手机充电，还有做完这次的视频。”  
“……”，Paterson从刚才开始一直皱着眉，“……需要我送你吗？” 

“我想不用了”，Ash边穿裤子边往门口走。

“我们还是……吗？” Pat支在门上忍不住小声的问了一半。

“是！虽然不能发社交网络，但是是！是的！ Pat！ 我们是……” Ash语无伦次地给了他一个拥抱，心里却一团乱麻，一边纠结刚刚应该用小号发的，或者屏蔽家庭分组，一边仍在讶异Paterson没有手机的事实，他飞快地跑下楼去，电梯也没等。

 

“欸！我哥哥有了新男友！”  
Adam坐在长椅上跟林荫路下跑步经过的美女吹了个口哨，正在点头示意，听到Tim的话他立刻摘了墨镜靠过来，“你哥哥，男朋友？给我看看。”  
“是。长得和你蛮像的？” Tim把手机递过去，打开矿泉水瓶盖喝了一口。

“Paterson？”

“你们认识吗？”Tim擦了擦嘴角和额头上的汗。

“嗯，我哥。那个……”Adam拿着墨镜腿蹭了蹭上唇把手机还给了Tim，意味深长地看着他，“你们家，不反对，那个……gay吧。”

“不会，我大哥要和一个男的结婚了。等等，Ash的新男友是Solo家的？” Tim又重新翻出刚刚的动态再看了一遍，“那Hux可能不会同意……”

“Solo家怎么了。” Adam站起来把墨镜重新戴上。  
“嗯……家里的事，挺复杂的。”

“谁管你们家的事，‘挺复杂的’，”Adam捏着嗓子尖尖地学Tim说话，“快起来接着跑步！如果你还想约到Rachel。”

斑驳的阳光从树叶间落下来，Tim仰头眨眨眼，“能再休息一分钟吗？我下午还要搬家的。”  
虽然这样说，他还是被揪着胳膊拽了起来。

“搬家？搬去哪里？”  
“Hux的公寓……”

两个人沿着林荫路接着跑下去。

 

“真为你高兴：）” Clan从早上一直在忙着搬家，现在等着电脑处理数据，终于有时间回复Ash早上给他发的消息。

“谁！” 听到声响Clan快速地把电脑合上塞进衣服堆里。这没道理，Hux轻易不会出差错，Clan想不通哥哥高大的未婚夫为什么会站在门口。

他和Hux约定好假意带行李和Mili一起搬过来，趁Hux拖住Kylo的时候，Clan用他的设备扫描整幢楼和Hux的卧室——电路、建筑结构是否有问题，有没有监听设备或者摄像头……Hux不放心，非常不放心。虽然不明白为什么两个人毫无爱意甚至充满仇恨还要结婚住在一起，但是帮哥哥做事这几年年，Clan也早已习惯了他的许多不得已。他只要尽力帮助这个照顾他的人就好。  
刚刚已经趁搬东西的时候悄悄把8个扫描器放在了房子的几个角落，现在等扫描完毕再借口找猫收回设备就可以——找猫，Hux哪里来的这么多天才的点子，Clan想。但是，绝对，绝对不能被发现，不然非常棘手，Hux是这么说的。现在怎么办？

Clan僵直地坐在地毯上，悄悄伸手合上装衣服的纸箱。高壮的黑影整个走进房间里才让他松了口气。不是Kylo。那只机械手臂暴露了来人的身份，但他还是不敢动，揣摩着对方的意图。

“C……Clan？” 男人的嗓音低得吓人，“是你的名字吗？你在这干嘛？”  
Hux曾告诉他如果有人威胁他，先哭。哭起来让人心疼还是引来别人帮忙什么的Clan实在不懂，他现在就是单纯的有点想哭。

地毯上瘦小的人突然哭了起来让Clyde不知所措，他真的只是想打个招呼。Kylo叫他来帮忙，说晚上有任务。Clyde坐公交加走路过来发现一群搬家公司的人在上下忙活，Kylo和他的未婚夫在楼上吵得不可开交，只好自己四处逛逛，就发现了上次那个男孩。

“别，别哭……” Clyde试图走过去却让对方吓得往后直缩，只好停下脚步把双手举在胸前，“我没有恶意，我们上次在酒店见过的。Clyde，我叫Clyde。” 

楼梯上除了持续的咒骂声还传来很响的砸东西的声音，打破了这间卧室里的僵局。Clan现在确定他没有被发现了。“我……哥哥的丈夫不让我住在这里，你，你可以……帮我把我的箱子搬回车里吗？” 

没有人能拒绝这种泪汪汪的请求，Clyde想，“好的，好的，没问题！” 可怜的男孩刚刚也许就在哭了，不明白Kylo这么大的房子为什么小气。

如果操错了怎么办——刚那个人是这么说的，让Clan对他非常厌恶，连带着对眼前的人也畏惧。他抱起自己的衣服箱子飞快地挤出门去。“啊——” 楼上传来了尖锐的叫声和撞击墙面的声音，带起了他最黑暗的回忆。深呼吸……深呼吸……1，2，3，4，5……Clan一边数着数字转移注意力眼泪一边往下掉，没注意到Clyde还跟在他身后。

事实上一直到他借口找米莉回收了所有的扫描器坐在楼梯口发呆，Clyde也还像一堵墙一样跟着他。Clan抱着猫坐在台阶上，Clyde拿出一包坚果和他分享。不说话，很好，米莉眯着眼睛享受着最后一点落日余晖。

“Clan！！！”直到Hux高亢的叫声吓得她*炸了毛。

*Millicent!米莉森特！母猫猫。


	3. Chapter 3

Clan现在紧张的要命。  
不是没做过在赌场配合老千这种事，需要的装备也在搬完家那天晚上被揪来安装好了，可是他不习惯边上有个大块头盯着他！Hux也不同意安排这个“闷木头”跟在一旁，但刚刚在limo上Kylo Ren冷淡地说为了防止Hux耍花招，Clan看到哥哥的嘴角明显抽搐了一下，所以他们原计划顺路窃取FO在这里洗钱的数据怕是没法完成了。

盯屏幕盯到眼睛发酸，Clan有点后悔前两天熬夜拼完了Tim送给他的死星金属模型，不过那可是漆包线，Clan上手了就根本停不下来。当然那么贵的东西Tim还选了隔日达的快递送给他不是没有原因的。上次从赌场回去，他本来以为只有刚搬过来的Tim一个人，结果见到他和他的同学在试Hux的旧西装，Hux的衣服被扔的满地都是，以及他当时明确叮嘱过不许带别人来公寓过夜，所以为了堵Clan的嘴，Tim咬牙给他买了这个模型。

“嘿，” Clyde撞撞他的肩膀，“这个是不是洗牌的意思？”  
该死，走神了。除了眼睛痛，Clan现在还很想睡觉。错过了一局。“啊，，没关系。”，Hux说了要故意放过几局，好让他们的胜利显得更真实一点。他的手指在键盘上飞快的运动着，调整了一下后台的筹码数据。能输，但是不能输太多，这也是Hux的叮嘱。

“嗯……” Clyde盯着他的手指翻飞，事实上他也没什么其他事好做，从一开始他的使命就是观察这个容易发抖的小生物，“你手指真好看。” 他一没留神心里的想法就脱口而出。

Clan被吓了一跳，这在他经过哥哥审批编篡的字典里就是赤裸裸的调戏。“他们就只是普通的手指！”曾经被放在刀下威胁要剁掉的手指，“就……就是普通人会有的手指。” 遗憾的是，他并不太会伶牙俐齿的反驳。

“啊……” Clan转过脸来怒视着窝在他身旁的Clyde才注意到对方并没有恶意的表情，看起来似乎有点不知所措，甚至，，受伤？？啊……Clan又看到了他的假臂，“抱歉……我是说……”

“没关系。我知道你没有恶意。”

显示屏上的数字变成了红色，两个人谈话的间隙Hux又输了一局。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈看来风水轮流转啊，Hux先生。” 明明在赌局中的是Kylo，对面肥头大耳的中年男人却对站他身后的Hux表达了回本的喜悦。

“赌桌上不就是这样吗？” Hux一丝不苟地微笑着举起手里的红酒点头示意。在对方油腻的大笑中Ren发出了一声冷哼，弹掉了手里雪茄的烟灰。

Hux喝酒的时候忍不住翻了个白眼盯了几秒天花板，即使他弟弟根本不在楼上。两个小鬼（？）现在可能猫在诸如厕所，地下室，保安间之类的地方Hux不得而知。Clan，最好别把事情搞砸了，他恨恨地想，如果除了什么差错，也肯定是Kylo Ren那个傻弟弟的问题。

 

“谁在那里？”  
都怪和Ash打多了游戏，被突然扛上肩头的时候Clan心里飘过的第一句话居然是“What the f**k”。说实话Clyde 的肩膀顶得他肚子很痛，而且他还得抱好自己刚收拾好的电脑别打到Clyde的屁股。他们现在的跑姿一定奇怪极了。不过是个巡视的保安，而且他们马上就要收工了，完全可以躲到机房的电线里！“啊……” 又被颠了一下，Clan才反应过来也许两个人没法都躲进去。躲，是他的策略，骗，是Hux的策略，可能Clyde比较喜欢跑吧，自己倒是从来没什么能逃掉的运气或者体格，Clan觉得眼泪汪了上来，可能只是头朝下的缘故。

等到他们气喘吁吁地钻进车里，Ren的保镖开车带他们逃离了可能被抓包的风险后。Clan摸着自己的肚子，“你……你就不能抱着我跑吗？”

哦……再一次，他发誓自己真的不是有意提及Clyde的手臂问题。

Clyde倒是没说什么，反而有些谨慎地盯着他的肚子，“抱歉”。

“那个……”Clan别扭地揉揉眼睛，“C……Clyde，我给你做一只新的机械手臂吧。” 他实在觉得总是这么戳人家的伤心处不好意思。帮了Hux这么大的忙要点钱买元件应该不成问题，可惜他本来想拿这次的额度买其他贵金属线的，“做一个能承重的，比你现在这个灵活。哦……我不是为了下次这种情况下……我是说……” 他越描越黑，恨不得飞回自己只有二次元世界的卧室。

“谢谢。” Clyde的声音还是粗得吓人，打断了对方的语无伦次。然后他们尴尬地对视了一下，Clyde举起右手，Clan猛得一缩以为自己要挨打了，结果他只是摘下帽子从里面摸出一张名片：“这是收货地址。” 看着懵懵的Clan，Clyde补了一句，“我在这间酒吧打工。”

 

Ash等了二十分钟了，他猜想是堵车，但也可能是遇到了劫匪，在阴暗的小巷里堵住他的男友，可是Paterson根本没怕，打退了小混混，向后捋了捋他的秀发，“你害我约会迟到二十分钟”……  
……  
如果，如果Pat有个手机，他就能打电话问问他到底在哪儿，Ash百无聊赖的拨着水里的冰块。

终于，在服务员第二次过来加水的时候，他的男朋友胸前脏兮兮地走进了饭店。

那是？机油？“Whaduhf… Pat！你还好吗！出了什么事？”

“抱歉，Ash，我迟到了。” Paterson 捉住了对方想要擦他衬衫的手，“我没事。”

“到底发生了什么？” Ash悄悄在桌子下的裤子上蹭了蹭刚刚对方手上的油污，虽然明显擦过，但还是有部分残留。

“嗯，我刚刚坐的公交车抛锚，我帮着临时处理了一下。”

Ash瞪大了眼睛，Paterson到底还有多少是他不知道的？ “你会修公交车？” 你坐公交车来的？

“谈不上会，” Pat用餐巾继续清理着手上的污渍，“因为会开，所以司机刚刚需要帮助的时候就搭了把手。抱歉，毁了我们的约会。”

你还会开公交车？

说实话，Ash本来是很生气，但是Paterson独属于诗人的无辜眼神让他只好收起了自己的吐槽，“没，没关系。我不饿。” 这让Ash觉得很奇怪，他一直以来想太多的毛病开始发作。也许，只是也许，他和Paterson看起来那么合拍只是月晕效应？毕竟他那么久没恋爱，又这么快就确定了关系，而且不得不瞒着双方家里算怎么回事……

“不好意思，两位先生。” 刚刚那位女服务员打断了他的胡思乱想，“这位先生的衬衫需要处理一下吗？我们的桌布材质不是很好清理……”

“抱歉……”Pat往后靠了一点，果然白色的桌布上印了一块油污。

啊，这算什么，订高级餐厅的位置可不是为了接受这样的服务，看着Pat几乎和打碎瓷瓶的Marvin（Pat的狗狗，，还记得吗？）一样无措，Ash又不知哪里冒出一股保护欲，社交网络让他的思路也快得符合社会节奏。

“不用了。我们决定不在这里吃了。” Ash起身抓住男友的手腕，连拉带扯地快速离开了餐厅。

“我要给这家店打差评！” 他接过Pat手里的矿泉水才勉强咽下嘴里的热狗。其实Ash早就饿得前胸贴后背了，刚刚的谎言完全被他的吃相戳破。

“别，那不公平。” Paterson低低地笑，重新拧上瓶盖，“我们都没在那里吃。”

“我真的很抱歉……毁了我们的约会。”  
“没有，是我不该带你去那家远的要死又挢揉造作的网红店。” 他要把这两个好词打进yelp评论里，“街头的热狗比那里好多了！而且今晚的月亮好圆啊。”Ash抬头塞进最后一点热狗的时候突然看到。

“是，今晚的月色很美。”


	4. Chapter 4

“我也不是完全不懂诗你知道的吧。” Ash掀开被子让透过窗户的温柔月光直接打在他汗津津的皮肤上。  
“嗯？” Paterson发出一声鼻音，不动声色的用被角盖住Ash的肚子。

“今晚的月色很美，我知道是什么意思，夏目漱石的句子。” Ash喘了口气转过身捧住Paterson的脸，“没在街上吻你是因为我当时一嘴的热狗味儿。”

Pat握住他的手低低地笑着。

“你喜欢我这吗？这间loft，这个斜面的天窗。可惜位置太正了，我买了两层遮光帘，不然早上可根本别想睡懒觉。明天周末你休息吗？”  
趁着他喋喋不休、比手划脚地展示自己的空间Paterson凑过去吮住了他的耳尖，“你的一切我都喜欢。”

“那不是真的，”，Ash停了几秒没说话，好让自己沉浸在钴黑色的瞳仁里，然后闷头钻进对方热烘烘的怀中，“你都没意识到自己说的不是事实。” Paterson不解，但还是搂住了他。

“我们太不一样了，Pat。”  
“那有什么关系。” 怀里的人钻出来亮晶晶地盯着他，看得出兴奋和一丝羞涩，很明显他的体力恢复到可以再来一次。

“没错，那有什么关系……” Ash再次掀开被子，推平床上另一幅高壮的身躯，跨坐在对方的腰上。

房间里不时冒出爱侣间的低笑或惊呼，床头的电子钟刚好变为四个零。

与此同时，在Canto Bight赌场的地下二层却是一片混乱。

“都别动！NYPD（纽约市警察局）！ ” 穿着红裙的卧底警察脱了高跟鞋赤脚站在赌厅最中心的绿桌上，场内的怂包都已经溜之大吉，剩下的老狐狸们则原封不动，冷淡地盯着这个小女警的下一步动作——姑且相信她是警察的话，仿佛这是一场笑话。

Rey紧张地握着手枪环视大厅，该死，现在所有人的目光都集中在她身上。不知道今天在场的有多少妖魔鬼怪，这会完全毁了她的卧底生涯，可是顾不了那么多了，她看到Finn在人群边缘向她使了个眼色。

“不好意思，Madam。嗯……不知道您在执行什么任务？” Rey赤脚下桌，挤开讪讪的赌场经理，朝Finn暗示的方向冲去，“追捕逃犯！” Kylo Fucking Ren。

接过Finn手里的警靴边跑边套上，差点弄掉了侧边的匕首，Rey恨死了这个破烂亮片红裙子。“走这边。Poe撞了他们的车，现在在车库后面。”

Finn曾在FO做过部门经理，后来看不惯公司做军火生意、与黑帮纠缠便辞职了。虽然今天是他得到消息Kylo Ren和未婚夫会来这里赌博，但同意和Poe过来完全是为了Rey——Poe Dameron一个私家侦探，自然没什么好怕的，而Finn现在刚从NYPD的线人的身份变成了协警，还在等待考核，根本不能出岔子。

“你刚没有露警徽吧？” 他们三人调查了半年，根本没有任何指认Kylo杀了Han Solo的证据，而Rey，作为纽约曾经的传奇刑警“游侠” Han Solo的头号粉丝，恨不得现在就地枪毙了Kylo Ren。说实话，Rey刚刚从裙子下面掏出枪的时候Finn吓坏了，这不是他们的计划，他们的计划是偷偷堵住Kylo，录音诈出一点可能证据或者线索。他喜欢Rey的热情和对待工作认真的态度，但也总为她的莽撞而担心。

“没有！你确定是这个方向吗？” Rey跑得有些喘，这是她半年来第一次有机会直接见到Kylo本人，她甚至有点希望自己不是警察只是一个普通公民，这样即使杀不了这个魔鬼也要暴打他一顿。去他的，她为什么不能暴打他一顿，一会堵到就要这么做！“Finn, 快让Poe发定位！”

 

Hux气得发疯，Kylo的私家车被用来送走Clan，所以刚刚纽约著名地痞——去他妈的私家侦探——Poe Dameron撞到翻盖的是Hux租的Limo！而现在他不得不跟着Kylo Ren，一边跑到发软一边给Phasma打电话。  
从来，从来就不该相信和Kylo合作能有好结果。他们又吵又打了三天（甚至来不及避过搬家工人）翻完所有旧账，他用自己毕生的理智帮这个莽夫理清所有利益纠葛，才达成共识最优计划是两个人通力合作扳倒Snoke就离婚。虽然这份同盟本就缺乏信任，但Hux没想过运气差到第一步棋就把警察扯进来了，下一步是什么？FBI吗？Organa当总统吗？

“这不是FO的小将军Hugs吗，看来老头终于把你卖掉了？” 巷口一辆扎眼的橙色摩托横在他们面前。  
恨不得上去撕了Dameron的嘴，Hux还没来得及反驳，就看到远处刚刚自称是警察的小姑娘就和一个黑人朝这边跑来。确认好对方只有三个人，Hux为自己刚刚充满担心高估了对手而感到好笑，“这算什么？你们是街头小混混吗？”

“FN-2187，” Kylo转过头来报了Finn的工号，他当初查出这个人和警局有联系，要做掉他却被Hux死不承认拦下了，“我告诉过你他是叛徒。”

Hux在心里翻了个白眼，真是英明伟大，他忍住了没说出口。

“Hugs babe，这事和你没关系，不过当然只是暂时的，受议员的委托，FO还在我的调查之下嘛……我们找Kylo……Ren……” Hux的眼刀让Poe的声音渐渐低下去。 他简直不敢相信刚刚赌场里的大混乱只是因为这三个莽撞的小喽啰想要找Kylo Ren算账？

“你跟他很熟？” 低沉的声音打断了Hux的愤怒。

“当然熟！你我也认识啊，Ben Solo嘛，Hux当初转学前不是和你同班……” 再一次，Poe的声音被人用眼神压下去。

“别这么看着我！” Hux脑子转得飞快，是脱身的机会，“我说了我不是为了任何人离开你的，FO！我是为了继承FO！这只是政治婚姻，Kylo，不要再提过去了！ ”他指着手里的公文包，庆幸自己还喝了两杯，希望浮夸的表演能够骗过这个渣子。

“喔……我就知道你不是心甘情愿……嘿！” Poe的目光跟随着被Kylo Ren打飞的公文包转到了身后。

“Ren！你疯了吗！那里面是机要文件！” Poe闻言踩了一脚油门，Hux微不可查的牵了牵嘴角，朝Kylo比了一个“Run”的口型。他不知道Kylo到底做过什么，也不能确定这些人是不是官方派遣，后面还有没有别的逮捕行动——跑，找到Phasma，是眼下最好的方案。

“Kylo Ren！你这个弑父的恶魔！” Rey跑近再次端起枪指着他。Hux没回头已经蹿了出去。

“你要枪毙我吗？垃圾女孩。” Kylo闻言停下了脚步，他见过这个女孩的照片，和Leia的团队走的很近。

“你杀了Han Solo……” Hux已经看到了Phasma银灰色的摩托车，他听不清女孩带着哭腔又喊了什么。Kylo为什么不跑？操，Poe Dameron又拎着那个装满赌场广告纸的公文包掉头追过来了，他出赌场前随手装的烟雾弹倒真的派上了用场。

坐在一米九的金发美人身后，Hux最后看了一眼正在和黑人打架的Kylo Ren。  
再次见到他是两个小时之后，Hux本以为Kylo会自己回来，因为问了警局的人当晚根本没有抓捕活动，所以真的是这三个不按套路出牌的垃圾毁了他们挑唆财团与董事会的第一步计划。他更觉得好笑的是，Kylo Ren怎么会被一个小姑娘打到昏迷毁容。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls里的撞车戏码[捂脸]

第四章

“你可以的，你可以的。” 走向Rachel之前，Tim用拇指指甲使劲掐着食指。

“我是全学校最失败的人。” 被温柔的微笑礼貌回绝之后，Tim趴在最角落的桌子上盯着食指上的指甲印。刚刚他明明点了一杯whisky，也许是看到他被拒的窘样，吧台的老混蛋Harry让服务生这会儿送来了一杯加了干姜水的whisky ginger。

以帮Adam写两个月的读书报告和实践报告作为报酬，Tim得到了他的把妹建议——健身跑步，改头换面。可惜还是不行，没什么能改变他是个瘦弱的ginger boy的事实，没有女孩会想做他的舞伴，更别说女神Rachel，Tim自暴自弃地胡思乱想间喝空了手里的杯子。

事实上，这也不能完全怪自己。整两个月，Adam从头到尾都给他一种心不在焉的感觉。比如除了跑步，Adam说什么也不允许他一起去健身房锻炼，只带Tim在他的小公寓里举铁，现在想起来也许是觉得和自己出现在一起丢人；还有搬家那天，两个人在Hux的卧室试西装，Adam根本没有给出任何建议，只是让他一件一件换，在被Clan发现之后不得不赔了一份超贵的模型封口；Tim低头看看自己的花领带，以他的审美和边上富二代姐妹团的白眼来看都丑得有些过分，Adam今天去另一家酒吧喝酒前却告诉他这条绝对没问题；还有！最重要的是，Adam说好帮他收集的信息完全是错误的，他说Rachel不喜欢Kate Moss，一起贬低她就可以统一战线，结果Rachel是KM的忠实粉丝，之前在图书馆气得要打他，今天被拒绝肯定和这事儿也脱不了干系……

“嘿！” Tim打通了电话，语气比以往都硬气的多，他要问清楚自己是不是被耍了这么久。  
“哦，Timmy……” Adam浓重的鼻音表示他也喝了不少，“怎么样？Rachel答应你了？”

Tim几乎可以听出来电话那边的人在咧着嘴傻笑，“没有！”  
“哦……没关系，下次肯定可以的，我很抱歉……” 对方语气里的幸灾乐祸根本掩盖不住。  
“你根本就不抱歉！老天我竟然真的觉得你在帮我！你一直都在帮倒忙，Adam！”  
“嘿，别激动，man。你在哪儿？哦哦我想起来了，我现在过去。  
“不，我不想再见到你了，你只是想我帮你写报告！顺便……顺便取笑我！” Tim的音调高到边上的人开始看他，意识到这一点后，他不自觉的缩了一下肩膀，气势也矮了半分。

“什么？”对面的语气突然转变，“你是怎么得出这个结论的？！我Adam Solo会缺人帮我写报告？两个多月你他妈是白痴吗？我真是受够了，你他妈出来！站在酒吧门口别动！如果我过会儿看不到你你就完蛋了！操！”

Tim胆战心惊地放下手机，酒劲儿被吓下去了一大半。完蛋了，他惹恼了Adam Solo。从前他甚至都不敢跟这个全系最受欢迎的人说话，几个月的相处中他不知道什么时候把对方当成了不会生气的类型，就好像，朋友？

“别生气！我刚刚胡想的，” Tim跑过马路，讪讪地举起手中的蛋糕，是刚刚问邻桌过生日的学妹们借的，希望这块甜品能够让他免于挨打，“抱歉，你要吃蛋糕吗”

Adam看着蛋糕一脸的难以置信，“你有什么毛病？” Tim往后缩了缩手。

“你的脑子里一天到晚都在胡想些什么？我没有见过比你更以自我为中心的人！”

“什么？没人那么说过我，我是我认识的人里面最自卑的一个……”

“不不不，你只是以为你自卑，因为你过于关注你自己！你只关注你自己！啊她喜不喜欢我，他讨不讨厌我，我看起来怎么样，你考虑过我吗？你有观察过我的感受吗！你只在乎你自己！”

“我不明白……” Adam的酒气喷在他脸上，Tim觉得话题的走向有点不太对，好像他一直以来忽略了什么事情，“我很怕好吗？我一直以来都很怕……”

“因为你觉得自己瘦小、普通、不够优秀、不会是一个好律师！胡扯！Tim Hux！你有一米八而且你是我见过最优秀的法学生，你没有资格自卑！”

“我是一米八，但是只有一百三十磅！这感觉糟透了……”  
“得了吧！你的烦恼根本不能算烦恼，简直是全宇宙最渺小最微不足道的事情，我为你感到悲哀知道吗！” Adam再次打断Tim的话，并且推开他，边说边往街道走，“我都不知道我为什么要和你纠缠这么久，当初就该听他们的，直接把你……”

“Adam！别站在大街上！”Tim没听清他在骂骂咧咧的说什么，现在他开始后悔带了这愚蠢的蛋糕出来了。

“别跟着我，你根本就不懂你自己！你也不懂我！我对你来说就是神！你离我的等级差远了，你永远也约不到女孩……”

“Adam！”说实话Tim完全不知道他们在吵什么，也不知道为什么Adam会这么生气，刚刚好像有一丝小线索，但是很快就被淹没在对话中让他想不起来了。尤其是现在Adam被过往的车刮倒，躺在路中间，他几乎不知道该怎么反应。

“别，别让他上来！他是个混蛋！” Adam对着救护车上的人大喊，“只能家人才上来是吧，别让他上来，抱歉，Tim你不能上来。我要见我妈！我摔倒了我要见我妈！”

Tim在大街上懵了半天只好掏出手机给Hux打电话。

“什么？” Hux正在给Kylo修整脸上的绷带，他示意Kylo别动，用肩膀夹住了手机，“你朋友被车撞了？和你有关系吗？”

“我不知道，算是有吧……我们刚在街上吵架……” 

“什么叫算是？吵架？”听到Tim的哭腔Hux也不想细究，“好吧，别哭，我现在在医院……别问这些有的没的……我只是恰巧在这里，你的朋友也来长老会医院吗？好的好的我知道了，我说了别哭！我会让Mitaka给你打电话，马上派人去接你。”

“我以为你要一直装死。” Kylo Ren从被在大街上捡回来就一直不说话不理人，刚刚Hux打电话的时候才终于回过神来，盯着他看了一会儿。听到这话，就又偏过头去躺在了靠椅上。Hux也懒得理他，出门去打电话安排事情，今天赌场的事情够他再忙几天。

 

“Shit！” Hux挂了刚刚和Thanisson接通的电话快速往门后退了一步，身后的Tim被他的反应吓了一跳。

Leia Organa在这里！

“你朋友是在这间病房吗？” 

“我问了护士长，Adam是在这里……”

Hux抿了抿唇，压低了嗓音把弟弟扯得离门更远，“Adam？哪个Adam？Solo家的？什么样的朋友？”

“普通朋友，他帮我追女孩，但是……”

“没有但是，不要打交道了，我们走。人也不是你撞的。”   
“但是是因为我！” Tim挣脱了Hux的手，他在路上好像想通了一些事，也许Adam故意不帮他追Rachel是因为不想他追到……？后面他不敢想，只能当面和对方确认才能打消他的疑虑。

“嘘……”  
“Tim？Tim是你吗！快离开！我不想见到你！” Adam开始在病房里大叫。

太晚了。  
不过最尴尬的人不是Hux，因为Leia出来之前，Kylo不知道什么时候站在了他身后。


	6. Chapter 6

“滚。” Kylo 含糊不清地抱怨着，刚开始是因为脸上的伤口被抓蹭的疼，后来彻底清醒过来才发现Hux穿着睡衣坐在他床边。

“别动！” Hux粗略地检查了一下伤势，“我觉得你还是应该去医院。” 

“我说滚开！”

“随你的便！你简直无法交流！” Hux气得别过头去。混蛋昨天刚转过身背对Leia，脸上的伤口就崩开了，滴滴答答地洒了一地血，抓着Hux胳膊的手却像铁钳似的不肯松开，一路把他拉到车上就昏了过去。Hux手忙脚乱地帮他止住血才借着车灯发现自己的胳膊青了一圈。接着就是大宝宝半夜醒来要水喝而且哽咽了半天说了一句“我没想杀他”。Hux猜他说的是Han，警局那三个菜鸟找他也可能是这个原因。

这算什么，Hux知道以他的能力完全没可能被那个小姑娘打伤，如果Kylo Ren想要惩罚自己完全不干他的事，自己为什么要那么倒霉，破坏了计划还几乎一晚没睡照顾他。

“Snoke要见你，你最好收拾起情绪别搞砸了。” Hux把剩下的水撒在地毯上摔门走了——拜他所赐，婚礼延期，现在他不得不和Phasma亲自去那个该死的婚礼公司修改整个策划，“以示重视”。  
“老天，你的黑眼圈要垂到嘴角了。”  
Hux的嘴角更向下撇了，神奇地是他还是挤出了一个微笑，“Phasma，Kevin。”  
名叫Kevin的婚礼策划师热情地握住了Hux的手，“啊您一定是Hux先生！久仰，别听她的，您看起来帅极了。” 握手力度加重，还附带了一个gay wink，如果有这种东西的话。

“你丈夫怎么样了？” 趁着策划滔滔不绝地带着他们在礼堂参观，Phasma撞了撞他的肩膀，刚好碰到了他的淤伤。  
“Awow.” Hux瞪她。  
“带伤Rough sex?刺激。”   
“没有！” 不知道为什么Phasma总认为他们有一腿，当然现在证都领了，Hux的辩解怎么听起来都有点无力，“我说了一百遍，我跟那个混蛋没任何关系，政治联姻哪个字你听不懂。再说我真的会开了你。”  
“别急啊。不管怎么说我肯定昨晚的赌场之行绝对不是Snoke的意思。我救了你，而且我知道你太多黑历史。”Phasma压低了声音，“嘿，别这样看着我，红毛，所以不管你们打什么算盘都要带上我。”

Hux瞪了她几秒放弃了抵抗，昨天过后他和Kylo想要从董事会入手的主意怕是无法实现了，而且现在Kylo Ren几乎是废人，有个知根知底的帮手也不错。  
“洗钱。”  
“什么！”

“嘿，我知道你们是大老板，但是能给我一点起码的尊重吗。” Kevin不耐烦地转过身来，“您还想不想要一个完美的婚礼了？”

该死的婚礼。

Pumpkin  
My little pumpkin,  
I like to think about other people sometimes,  
but the truth is  
if you ever left me  
I'd tear my heart out  
and never put it back.  
There'll never be anyone like you.  
How embarrassing.

Ash笑着读完Paterson夹在便当盒里的诗句，拿起手机想要拍下来才看到Clan五分钟前发给他的消息。老天，五分钟，他什么时候会五分钟内不回别人的消息，也许Pat真的让他的节奏慢下来了，好的那种慢。

——怎么了，你为什么要去酒吧？  
——你怎么才回，我在树下傻站了五分钟。  
——再次，为什么？  
——上次那个人，我说要给他做机械手臂的，因为，你知道，我说了些不太尊重他的话，所以我觉得还是亲自送来比较好……  
——我懂，你想问什么？  
——就是，要怎么进去……  
——走？我猜  
——啊啊我还是回去吧，太阳晒得我皮肤疼  
——我虽然不是专家，但是我觉得酒吧应该是晚上去的地方？  
Ash等了两分钟，咬了一口三明治，就决定他再也不要吃流动餐车的三明治了，没什么比的上Pat亲手做的。  
——晚上我有点怕……  
——让Tim陪你去？你们不是住一起。  
——我不知道，他把同学腿撞伤了还是什么的，昨天晚上在医院没回来。啊我还是在那边的超市等到傍晚好了，也许我能看见他进出酒吧，直接给他就好了。  
——go for it. Love u. g2g

 

“Adam，我真的得回去了，我要睡觉，而且我真的非常需要洗澡……” Tim被困在医院里几乎一整天，Adam送走了他母亲之后开始原形毕露，半夜两点要喝橙汁，凌晨四点半说冷得睡不着，早上七点说腿疼得要发疯。如果Tim表达出一点不情愿，他就按护士铃把他是怎么被撞的事添油加醋地重说一遍。现在他看起来与来查房的大胸护士长姐姐相谈甚欢，Tim觉得这是他走掉的最后机会。

“哦，你需要洗澡，嘿告诉他，Julia宝贝儿，我要多少天才能洗澡。” Adam拽住护士长的手腕，夸张的表情逗得她直笑。  
“哦，Adam小甜饼，你后天开始可以小心的擦洗一下，但是不能碰到石膏附近哦。”

Tim讪笑了一下，眼前热闹的场景让他觉得有点不好意思。

“现在，Jolie Madame，如果你允许的话，我要在我朋友的陪同下上个厕所，” Adam看似握住她的手吻了一下，实际吻的只是自己的大拇指，“给你的骑士留点尊严如何。” 他俏皮地眨眨眼。

“哦，我不觉得这有损你的尊严，事实上，如果你的朋友不在的时候，我非常，你知道，乐意代劳，哈哈，这毕竟是我的工作，好的，我会留你们男孩子在这里玩吧。照顾好他哦，小红毛。”

Tim瞌睡地差点坐着睡着，被点名后又坐直胡乱地应了一声。

“昨天晚上不是让你在我床上趴着睡了半宿，怎么还这么困。”

好意思说，不停地被叫醒而且Tim还努力不碰到他的腿蜷着睡得整个人更累，他没好气地摇直病床，然后把尿壶递给Adam，没控制住打了个哈欠。

“真的，Adam，我真的很抱歉，但是我不得不回去，明天早上还有课，我一下课就带着笔记过来可以吗？”

“你走了我怎么办，嘶——腿真的很疼。”  
“换班的三个护士姐姐都说很乐意照顾你了。” Tim揉了揉眼睛，想起来刚抓了尿壶又赶快在衣服上蹭了几下。

“你嫉妒了？”  
“我当然嫉妒，” 又是一个哈欠，“女孩子们一见面就喜欢你，我连个舞伴都找不到……”

“哦，你回去吧。” 尿壶被大力地扔在床下，吓了Tim一跳，他想收拾完再走，可是看到溅出来的液体又有些犹豫。  
“快点回去，明天也别来了！”  
“啊？” 不知道为什么被突然发火，Tim觉得明天补课他还是要来的，但是在Adam作势要够尿壶砸他的时候他还是直接跑了。受欢迎的人脾气真的很怪，也许这就是像他这种事事为别人考虑的逊咖没朋友的原因，人们可能喜欢有个性的人吧。


End file.
